To the Wrong Hands
by Starnaon Aren
Summary: Hinata receives a bracelet that will decide her destiny, but the person who has the other bracelet is not the one she had hoped for. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1 Odd Happenings

To the Wrong Hands

Pairings: Hinata/Sasuke

Summary: Hinata receives a bracelet that will decide her destiny, but the person who has the other bracelet is not the one she had hoped for. SasuHina

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Prologue-

Hyuuga Hinata was earlier than the meeting time. The seventeen-year-old girl had nothing to do at home and decided to come out as soon as possible. Besides, her family won't be pleased with the current position she was in with a certain boy. The streets were noisy with people who had just finished their lunch and were now looking around the shops. The Hyuuga girl was about to meet someone whom no one had ever expected him to be. It was surprising to the girl as well, since she had a different person as a crush ever since she was young. So when both Hinata and he announced that they are a couple, practically the whole village was in a state of shock, especially their friends.

Now Hinata was sitting down under the cherry blossom tree staring at the clear sky. Today was so peaceful and gentle. When a soft wind blew around the area, a small pink petal landed on right next to her and the girl picked it up with care. Then, her memories came back to the time when she had first talked to him few years ago…

_When she was so innocent to believe in destiny…_

_When she was heartbroken because she never had a chance to tell Naruto about her feelings…_

_When the most popular boy and she had the same bracelet…_

_Maybe destiny really exists…_

Chapter 1 –Odd Happenings

_Five years ago_

Hyuuga Hinata gave out a small sigh as she walked to meet her team, carrying fruits and cookies in a basket. Thinking back to what had happened to her earlier in the morning, a girl age twelve sighed once more.

FLASHBACK

Hinata woke up early to jog around the village. She did this every morning in order to warm up and get ready for another day of training. Since it was spring, the weather was not that cold. When she had just ran across the wooden bridge, she found a small tent with a dim light coming from inside.

'I've never seen that before…' It was as though that light was drawing the girl into the tent. She slowly approached it.

"Do you want to hear about your fortune, dear?" An old but kind looking lady came out of the tent, smiling. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, but soon she was able to calm herself down. She couldn't recognize the lady's face, so she thought the woman is not from the Konoha.

"Um… n-no th-thank you…" The girl replied in her usual quiet voice but her colorless orbs showed some panic.

"It's alright dear. Here, come in." The woman lifted the entrance of the tent so Hinata could go in. Hinata hesitated, but went inside.

A weird smell was coming from everywhere and on the floor there were wooden statues of ninjas, which strangely seemed familiar to Hinata, and old-looking red and brown carpets. A small candle was on the middle of the small round table that was placed in the center.

"Please sit." The fortuneteller offered while sitting down.

Hinata felt very uncomfortable, but sat down opposite her. They were now face to face.

"Um, I don't have any money so… I-I think I'll just go." She said in a polite way so the woman won't be mad at her.

However, the lady simply grinned. "I don't do this for money. Here, let me take your hand. What you're about to find out might be very useful to you."

The woman's hands were very warm and gentle, which made Hinata less nervous. The lady examined the girl's hand.

"Hmm… Oh, I can see it. You're the member of the Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata is it?"

"Y-yes." She squeaked and was surprised at her answer. 'How did she know my name?'

Another few minutes passed and in silence, the fortuneteller was now writing something on a piece of scroll with her right hand, and throwing a die with her left.

'Strange… Maybe I should leave here.'

"Um… I'm sorry but I th-think I h-have to g-go home." She had finally said with all of her courage. The woman looked up at her and smiled once more. She looked as though she wasn't going to give up.

"Don't worry, because I'm now finished. You're not going to have a NORMAL day today, dear. Oh, but don't take it _that_ seriously." She added when she looked at the horror written on Hinata's face.

"Just be a bit careful than before and something good will happen to you. Maybe something you have wished for so long will finally come true today. Good luck with it, Hinata."

But before Hinata could ask what that meant, the old lady picked up a small wooden box from under the table. She opened it, and Hinata saw several bracelets made of stone, wood, silver and gold.

The fortuneteller closed her eyes and raised her hand just above that box. She mumbled a few words, which Hinata couldn't understand, and then picked up the wooden one. It was small wooden balls on a thin string. The girl noticed small writings on it, but couldn't read it. The old woman took her girl's hand again and gave the bracelet.

"This bracelet contains some powers…um… it will select your partner for the future. The person who has the same bracelet as you is the one you'll marry in the end. And believe me; I've never been wrong in my life. I'll repeat it: today might not be a normal day."

END OF FLASHBACK

And unusual things did happen right after that.

FLASHBACK

The confused girl came out of the tent, holding the wooden bracelet.

"Step one done!" She heard someone whisper behind the bushes. Since it was still dark, she couldn't see anything.

"W-who's there?" She said desperately and was ready in position to fight. There was a sound of bushes brushing against the wind.

"Byakugan!" But she saw nothing behind the bushes with her Byakugan activated. 'Maybe I'm hearing things…'

-

Hinata was walking back home when she thought of an idea. 'I think I'll tell the lady that I don't believe in those things.'

So she ran. She ran towards the bridge and crossed it only to find… nothing. The tent was gone and so was the fortuneteller. There was no trace of any of them.

'Am I seeing things as well?' After gasping for some fresh air, she slowly put her hand on her pocket. She felt her heart beating two times faster than before.

But she wasn't seeing things… _The bracelet was still there._

END OF FLASHBACK

'How weird…' Hinata was starting to feel uneasy. The one with the same bracelet is going to be her partner? Why is that possible?

If it is really true, what if that person is not… _Naruto_?

The girl was now walking down the street. It was filled with many people so it was hard for her to recognize anyone. Until she saw a dark blue hair and came face to face with the boy she doesn't know well.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Um… Hi…" She thought it wasn't polite if she didn't say anything. The boy just gave her a slight nod and went pass her. Whenever Hinata felt nervous, she always put her head down. But when she did this, her white eyes widened when she saw the object he was holding with his hand as he kept on walking to the opposite direction. Hinata quickly rubbed her eyes in disbelief and opened them, but he was no where to be seen.

She checked her pocket and felt the wooden bracelet inside it. Hinata didn't realize how long she had been standing there. 'Sasuke-san is going to be my…? What am I thinking?' She shook her head several times and started to walk on her way.

"Sasuke you bastard!!" An angry voice was coming towards her and in the next second, the boy she admired was standing in front of her.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She felt her face burn, but Naruto didn't notice anything. He just looked really desperate and mad.

"Hi Hinata-chan. Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah… H-he w-went that way." Hinata pointed at the direction where Sasuke had gone.

"Thanks! See you later then!" With a wave, Naruto ran shouting Sasuke's name out loud. The girl was still blushing. She stared at the place where Naruto stood just now and sighed.

'Please don't tell me that this bracelet REALLY decides my destiny…' She said to herself.

"That idiot…" Hinata had nearly jumped off from the ground when she thought that she heard that cold voice again from somewhere. She looked up and gasped to see where the voice was coming from.

Her face turned to a shocked expression as she saw Sasuke standing on an awning of a small shop looking down. The girl noticed him smirk as he came down with a light jump.

"That fool can't even sense my chakra. No wonder he's an idiot." He said loud enough for the petite girl to hear while facing the place where Naruto had run off.

Hinata remained silent. Sakura had once told her that Sasuke and Naruto are rivals and always insult each other. But that was not important right now. Her eyes went down and couldn't help herself but to focus on Sasuke's hand.

_He was holding the exact same bracelet as the one she had._

…Shocked or surprised…? It was hard for her to describe her feelings in words. Because Hinata was staring at it for so long, Sasuke recognized something was troubling her.

"What are you staring at?" He asked in an icy voice. Uchiha Sasuke knew too well that it was the bracelet that she was concentrating on but didn't care anyway.

"Um... I-I'm very s-sorry." She mumbled but decided to ask him. 'This is my only chance. It is now or never…'

"Um… Sasuke-san, is that bracelet… um… _y-yours_?" It was the bravest thing she had ever done in her life.

'Please say no… Please…'

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "And why do you want to know that?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. The Uchiha would be laughing like crazy when he heard that two people with the same bracelet will be getting married in the future… Hinata herself didn't want to believe in that stuff about the future but still worried her a little, since anything 'can happen'.

There was a long silence just between the two of them. Not many people were in the street now, and that made the girl more uncomfortable. Sasuke was looking at her and the girl's head was down facing the ground once more, playing with her fingers.

Sasuke simply smirked. "Yes. It's mine."

And with that, he walked away, his hands in his pockets, leaving the poor girl behind.

-End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: So how was it? I know the story sounds a bit childish, but I hope you liked it. If you have anything to say about this fiction, please do not hesitate to leave a review or send an email, so I can correct the mistakes.

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 His Curiosity

To the Wrong Hands

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I would like to really thank you all for the encouraging reviews!! I'm so glad that you've enjoyed it! Also many thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I think I should practice more to write a good fic.

I'm very sorry for the late update. I'll try and update sooner next time. ;;

Last month, I finished writing chapter 2, but then I realized that it was going to make the readers confusing. So, I decided to rewrite it and give you a clear image of what has been going on with Naruto and Sasuke at the same time when Hinata receives the bracelet. I hope I made the right decision. Here's chapter 2!

**Reminder: **I almost forgot. I think I should not confuse you with ages. In the prologue Hinata was 17, but **from chapter 1 Hinata and other members of Rookie 9 will be 12 years old**. I want to thank the reviewers for reminding me that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Characters might be OOC.

**Chapter 2- His Curiosity**

It was the first time for him to be earlier than others. Uzumaki Naruto was told to meet his team before sunrise, but none of his teammates were here in the woods. He knew too well that Kakashi sensei would NEVER be early, but then what happened to Sakura-chan and Sasuke?

Another strange fact was the meeting place. Why would his sensei tell him to meet in the forest that is far away from Konoha?

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. It will probably take about few hours before his sensei shows up and until then he had nothing to do in a place filled with tall trees. Sighing, he lay down on the grassy area gazing at the trees that were covering up the sky. The forest was still dark and the only movement was the red flag that Kakashi had stuck on the ground in the forest, so that Team 7 could find this place.

'Sakura-chan or Sasuke should be here by now…'

He couldn't think more than that because at that moment, his eyes closed steadily and he fell asleep.

---

Sasuke woke up with sweat all over his body. It was another dream of the person he was after. He sat up and hit the wall of his room with a tightened fist.

"Itachi…" He whispered. "I'm going to crush you…"

A dim moonlight was coming inside his room, making his pale skin seem paler. Instead of getting more sleep, he got out from his bed and went to the bathroom. After getting ready, he went outside, leaving the empty house of the Uchiha.

The start of a day had always been like this to Uchiha Sasuke. He would wake up in the dark, an image of his older brother shows up in front of him like a ghost, and he feels that he needs to become stronger… It was just his normal routine.

To clear his thoughts of Uchiha Itachi, he headed to the forest for some fresh air. As he was walking quietly in the forest, he had his hands in his pockets as usual. However, after deciding that walking didn't do him any good, the Uchiha went back home and came out with his weapons.

Since Sasuke disliked being distracted by anyone, he went to the forest and far away from Konoha.

Few hours passed, and yet he was still training. Only one thought came to his mind and that was getting stronger.

"In order to kill… Uchiha Ita-"

"Kakashi sensei! You're late!" A familiar voice of a female shouted before Sasuke could finish his sentence.

'What the…?'

Sasuke had stopped moving and his face turned to the direction where the shouting was coming from. He dropped his weapons and quickly climbed up to a tall tree. Now the sun rose high in the sky, allowing Sasuke to see who were there. Not far away from where he was training, Haruno Sakura was pointing at her sensei, blaming him for being late.

'What are they all doing here?' There were Sakura, Kakashi and few others standing in the place where Sasuke was watching. Making sure that his chakra was well hidden, He approached closer to them so he could hear some of the words they were saying.

'Bracelet… Together… Naruto.. And … Hi-what? What's this all about?' It was true that he wasn't interested in other's names, but he couldn't ignore this feeling of hearing that name from somewhere. Several different names starting with 'Hi' came up in his mind. At that moment, he cursed himself when he thought of a particular name, and that name was-

'Hitachi.'

Uchiha Sasuke felt stupid listening to them but couldn't move since Kakashi and the other female sensei was out there and they would recognize him if he moved now. It was lucky for him that there wasn't anyone who knew how to use Byakugan in that small group.

After few more minutes, Sasuke saw everyone leaving except Kakashi who received something from Sakura and went deeper inside the forest.

'Where is he going now?'

-

"Naruto." Someone was shaking him lightly.

"…Huh?" The blond's eyelids started to open slowly and the first thing he saw was a blurry image of sliver white hair. That was when he realized that he was in the forest and not in his bed. Naruto suddenly shot his eyes open to see a clear picture of Kakashi looking at him.

"You're late AGAIN, Kakashi sensei!! Look, you told me to meet here before sunrise and now the sun has risen few hours ago!!"

Strange. Usually there was Sakura shouting with him at Kakashi for being late, but she was still not here.

"Okay,okay. Calm down Naruto." Kakashi waved his two hands while sweat dropping.

"So, why did you call us here? Wait, why is Sakura-chan and Sasuke not here? And what's with the meeting place?"

"… One question at a time, Naruto. Okay, first, I asked you to come here because I was going to teach you Chi-"

"You mean, you're finally going to teach me Chidori?" Naruto's smile grew wider by each second, for he had pleaded Kakashi-sensei to teach him Chidori for a long time. Ever since he had seen Sasuke using it, he really wanted to learn that jutsu as well.

"Well, yep. But," Naruto froze when hearing the word 'but', "only on one condition. I want to see whether you're capable of using this jutsu or not. You need to pass a simple test in order to learn it."

"A test?"

Kakashi nodded. Smiling, he put his right hand in his pocket and took out an item that made the blond blink.

"A… bracelet?"

-

After everyone was out of his sight, Sasuke went down from the tree and continued his training. He felt like an idiot for listening to part of what they were up to. However, the boy couldn't understand what was going on. Whatever they were planning to do though, it was going to be stupid.

But still, his face showed unsatisfactory when he realized that he had not thrown the shuriken at the exact aim.

Hi-… Hitachi.

'Shit.' He thought again. That name of Itachi with the letter 'h' in the front was in his mind again.

'Who the hell is Hi- something?'

-

Naruto blinked. "A… bracelet?"

"Yep. As you can see, this is a plain bracelet. What I want you to do are to keep this bracelet for today and make sure that no one takes it away from you. If you succeed and bring it back to me here tomorrow morning, then I'll take it as you're ready to learn Chidori."

"So all I have to do is to keep this bracelet with me just for one day?" Naruto asked, already being excited with the fact that he finally got a chance to learn the jutsu. Kakashi smiled when Naruto's fist went up high in the air.

"Naruto, don't get excited yet. This is only the beginning. You know, someone could take that bracelet easily away from you if you don't watch out. And I would know whether the bracelet you bring tomorrow is the right one or not, since I have evidence to prove it."

However, Naruto wasn't listening carefully enough. As his sensei handed him the bracelet, Naruto gripped it tightly and stared at it with great interest.

"Don't worry sensei. This is going to be too easy!"

"Ah, there are two more things I want to tell you," When the silver-haired ninja saw the blond boy was listening, he continued, "one thing is that you have to wear it all the time on your wrist; I know it might look embarrassing but this is the rule. Also, if you tell anyone about this, that will be game over for you. I'll be watching."

"No problem!"

Kakashi put his hands over Naruto's hair and messed it up. "Good luck with it." And with a smoke, he disappeared.

Naruto stayed still, until he held up his hand, threw the bracelet high into the air and caught it. He beamed. This was going to the easiest test he had ever taken in his life.

-

He had been training for a long time, and yet he was still not exhausted. There were many scratched marks made in the trees around the Uchiha, but he was not satisfied with it. Sasuke was frustrated. That name with starting with 'Hi' was making him lose his concentration of his training.

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke sighed as he saw another obstacle that was approaching towards him, which was going to stop him from training. The blond boy landed on the ground with a grin.

"Why are you here?" His eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto being hyper than normal. There must have been something good that had happened to him earlier in the morning, but the boy with dark blue hair was not in a mood to celebrate.

"Chido- I mean, let's fight!"

Sasuke was about to continue his training but paused at the Kyuubi boy's words. "Fight? Now?"

"Yeah, I want to see how strong I've become."  
"…" Idiot. Sasuke thought. But then, he needed something to get this stupid name of 'Hitachi' out of his mind and maybe Naruto will do that for him.

"…Alright." By his answer, Naruto's face brightened.

'Wait.' Naruto paused for a second. If he spars with Sasuke, there was a possibility of losing the bracelet. He quickly took off the bracelet and put in his pocket.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. 'What's he doing?'

"Dobe, are you going to start or not?"

"Okay, let's start!"

Both ninjas started to charge at each other, with Sasuke already activating his Sharigan.

-

Sasuke was sweating and so was Naruto. They were both breathing heavily and knew that they don't have enough chakra to fight anymore. Now Sasuke was exhausted. As he had predicted, fighting Naruto gave him a better mood, but he had to admit that the blond idiot had gotten much stronger than last time.

However, the result of the match was obvious. Uchiha Sasuke was the winner once again, but this time, Naruto had improved and it was close. Very close. Still, the Uchiha boy was always stronger than him and that meant he needed to work harder than before.

"I guess I lost again, but get ready because I'll definitely beat you up soon!" Naruto shouted with confidence.

'You just wait Sasuke. I'll certainly win next time when I learn the same jutsu as yours tomorrow. And if I win against you tomorrow, Sakura-chan will fall for me instead.'

"I'd like to see you try, dobe." A small smirk speared in his face, but at the same time, the Uchiha was a little confused at the blond being more confident than ever. Uzumaki was too sure of his victory next time.

'What makes you so sure, Naruto?'

"Heh!" With an evil grin that he makes only in front of Sasuke and Kiba, Naruto ran off to the forest and out of Sasuke's sight.

The blond was in a good mood. No, he was in a very good mood, Sasuke thought, which was the complete opposite to the situation he was on.

"…?"

After gathering everything that was scattered on the floor, as soon as he was about to walk away, he paused when he had stepped on something.

The boy moved his foot away and walked one step backward, and with his dark eyes, saw a wooden item in the middle of the footprint he had just made.

It was an object that wasn't there before the idiot came along to spar with him.

It was something that girls loved when decorating themselves on the wrist.

It was a bracelet.

-

Naruto was running happily out of the forest.

'Tomorrow morning, after learning Chidori, I'll challenge you again, Sasuke. I'll attack you using both Chidori and Rasengan to win!'

Today has been a good day so far, until he was about to pull out the bracelet from his pocket.

"!!"

He had stopped running. Believing that he was mistaken, he moved his hand around in his pocket, his hands expecting to get hold of something. Thinking that it might have been in the other pocket, he put his free hand inside it; but nothing was there.

"Damn…" He mumbled. He must have dropped it while sparring with his competitor.

"_Naruto, don't get excited yet. This is only the beginning. You know, someone could take that bracelet easily away from you if you don't watch out."_

Naruto finally gave a serious thought of what Kakashi had reminded him while he wasn't paying that much attention to it.

'Someone could take it from me.' The blond concluded and at the same time, a name came out of his thoughts as he said it out loud. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

-

'Naruto, what are you thinking?' Sasuke thought as he stared at the light brown colored bracelet that he had stepped on. It must have belonged to the blond, but Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a _girl_. Then why is he carrying a bracelet with him?

'Hn. Not that I care.'

Uchiha Sasuke was about to just ignore the object on the ground and leave, when he remembered the words that Sakura spoke to the others.

'Bracelet, together, Naruto and another familiar name. What kind of relationship do those words have?' That was when he realized what this bracelet was for. If those words were related, then the bracelet was going to tell him who that person is, with his or her name. Anyways, if this bracelet was Naruto's, then he will be back here any second-

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke was right. He saw Naruto running to him with a fast speed. The boy with dark orbs bent down to pick up the bracelet with a smirk.

"So tell me something Naruto. Are you interested in becoming a girl?"

The Kyuubi boy gritted his teeth. "Actually, you're wrong, baka. I need to keep that bracelet to learn-"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth. No, he shouldn't be telling about this, especially not to his rival.

"To learn what?"

"… Never mind that. Just give it back!" Naruto stretched his arm toward Sasuke and looked desperate as if the bracelet was something really important to him. And that made Sasuke more curious. He had concluded that there was something wrong about Naruto today.

"What if I refuse?" The dark haired boy replied, quickly running past Naruto and disappearing before Naruto could even catch him.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto shouted as he felt his blood boil. He ran after the Uchiha, regretting what he had said earlier to Kakashi sensei; this wasn't going to be a simple test after all.

-

Sasuke knew it would take some time for Naruto to find him in the street filled with people. So he walked around, still holding the bracelet in his hands. That was until he saw a petite girl with short dark blue hair.

"Um… Hi…" She quietly spoke, so Sasuke was the only one who heard this. His eyes met the young girl's ones. Sasuke saw that the girl was nervous or rather worried about something.

'Hyuuga girl.' He thought. It was true that he wasn't interested in girls, and out of all girls of his age, Sasuke had hardly seen this particular girl that much. By looking at her eyes, she was definitely a Hyuuga but the boy didn't know her name. He nodded slightly and was about to continue walking when he heard the annoying voice again. "Sasuke you bastard!!"

Before Naruto could see him, he quickly jumped lightly and landed on the awning. The Uchiha saw Hinata greeting Naruto and the blond saying something back to her. Since Naruto's voice was loud, Sasuke was able to listen clearly to what he was saying.

"Hi Hinata-chan. Have you seen Sasuke?"

That was it. Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata was the name he was looking for. It was that girl Sakura was talking about back in the forest.

After Naruto was gone, he saw Hinata keep looking at the place where Naruto was standing few seconds ago. He remembered hearing from Sakura or Ino that there really IS a girl who liked the annoying Naruto, but never realized who it was until now.

'Hyuuga Hinata. A girl who likes an idiot.' He made a definition for the shy girl.

-

"_Yes. It's mine."_

"Hinata! Watch out!!" Kiba shouted desperately at his teammate.

Hinata couldn't dodge the rain of kunai quickly enough and was about to get her whole body scratched. Shino summoned his bugs and ordered them to be a shield for Hinata. Akamaru and Kiba also preformed their jutsu to attack many kunai and sent them to the other direction.

"_Yes. It's mine."_

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kiba ran towards her while the second Kiba changed back to the small puppy.

"Yeah. Thank you Kiba-kun, Akamaru and Shino-kun."

"_Yes. It's mine."_

"You lost your concentration there." Shino said calmly. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No… ano… nothing's wrong." Hinata managed to smile faintly but she knew something was definitely wrong.

"_Yes. It's mine."_

The words of what Sasuke had said to her were repeating in her mind.

'The bracelet belongs to Sasuke-san… It's his…'

"Hinata?" Kurenai was looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… It's mine…" She mumbled but soon came back to reality and realized that she had just said something wrong. "Ano-! I'm sorry Kurenai sensei. I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes…" Hinata knew she was telling a lie.

"Okay. We'll take a break for a moment." Kurenai sensei said to Team 8, but Hinata didn't see a small smile appearing on her sensei's face.

-

After walking away from the small girl, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. Hyuuga Hinata was looking horrified when he had told her that it was his bracelet.

'Was she expecting me to say it was Naruto's?'

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked back with annoyance, and saw Sakura running towards him.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I'm going to meet Naruto and go to the restaurant to have lunch with Team 8. Do you want to come?" She smiled, a small blush appearing in her face.

-End of Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** How was it? To be honest, it took me a long time to think of a reason for Naruto desperately wanting the bracelet. I was going to write about Naruto's bracelet as a free ramen token, but then the idea of Chidori came into my mind. But I'm not sure whether he'll still be interested in learning Chidori when he already has a powerful jutsu, Rasengan.

Another trouble was making a reason for Sasuke to take Naruto's bracelet away. Even though he saw Sakura and others planning something, still he wouldn't have been interested in the bracelet. So I had to make Sasuke to be curious of the name 'Hinata'.

I apologize once again since this chapter seems to be boring than the first one. ;; If you have anything to add or to mention in this fic, I would greatly appreciate it of you tell me.

Thank you so much for reading:D


End file.
